


【勉受】1v1不指名 窒息sex

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	【勉受】1v1不指名 窒息sex

**Author's Note:**

> 大开的领口简直就是无声的邀请，繁多的饰品吊坠在透红的皮肤上，仿佛带着感情色彩地摩擦着胸口。致命的点缀，也是碍事的存在。  
"俊勉，舒服吗？"  
因为嗓子太过干哑，开口的瞬间有些失声，"俊勉"两个字听得并不清楚。但谁在乎，这里只有他们两个人。  
"嗯……舒……啊！……"  
开口瞬间，喉结顶着紧绑在脖子上的布条上下挪动着实在太色情了。像瞄准猎物瞬间进攻的动作，一口咬上他的喉结，抵出舌头舔弄着不安分的喉结。  
白色花纹的黑色布条已经湿透，快感让脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。  
"再……再紧一点……"  
"啧……"  
刚才说尝试窒息性爱的时候，瞥着嘴摇头不愿意的人，现在仿佛是最享受的那个。看着这样诱人的姿态，自己才是被折磨的人吧。  
"想要更舒服可以啊。转过去。"  
乖乖转过身，扶着墙，将上身摆成和墙垂直的角度。已然半退下的裤子被铃口滴下的液体沾湿，微微扭过头，像兔子一样红红的眼睛不安地往后望着。  
一手扶着已经紫红的性器，一手拽着金俊勉脖子上的布条，微抬下巴，发出命令。  
"我没手了。自己扒开。"  
脖子被布条微微勒住的感觉根本不够，想要那种让自己失去呼吸般的快感。羞耻感被努力压下，将双手伸向自己的臀瓣，抓着向两边拉开。  
"这点大，我进不去啊~"手中往后一拉催促着。  
"唔……"脖子后仰着，脸上期待的表情根本掩藏不住。双手更加努力地将自己的后穴呈现在身后人的眼前。  
"进，进来啊……啊！——"  
如他所愿的，窒息感瞬间袭来，脖子被往后拉的瞬间，身体也随着动作往后，钉在了一个炙热的烙铁上。两人都发出了满足的叹息，结束了漫长的对彼此的折磨。  
"俊勉，我就说你肯定会喜欢的。"


End file.
